


In Tribute

by redbluejay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, in tribute of the Notre Dame fire, la Notre Dame, on April 15 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluejay/pseuds/redbluejay
Summary: In tribute to the Notre Dame burning, I give you this piece. I wrote it in class and published it on my school's library computers, so I could get it out in time that it would still be the 15th in Paris, France.I never got the chance to visit the prestigious cathedral myself, and now, I - along with many others - never will.In honour and in mourning.





	In Tribute

  It was horrible. France was in his own land, in Paris but not close enough to see, not right away.

  The pain was dull at first, dull and distant, just like any other plain old fire. Then it spiked, and France doubled over, coughing and choking on his own blood.

  His citizens didn’t come to his aid - they were to busy pointing and staring at the thin trail of smoke in the afternoon’s blue sky.

  He stared at it in horror, mirroring his citizens.

  Hopping closer, he pushed his way through the crowd gathering near the ablaze cathedral.

  It was no better up close.

  Tears in his eyes, both from pain and from loss, he hopped again.

  Landing on a nearby roof, he knelt and gazed at the burning spire.

  La Notre Dame, his Notre Dame, and it was burning down.

  The tears finally fell, and France cried.

**Author's Note:**

> May be edited at a later date.


End file.
